


for elicchi

by nozorin



Category: Love Live - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, llsif, llsip
Genre: F/F, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozorin/pseuds/nozorin
Summary: nozomi loves her elicchi. shed do anything for her. even if it meant risking everything.





	

"I trusted you!"

Screams of terror came from the second year. She was running down the halls of Otonokizaka, away from her upperclassmen. She was running as fast as her legs would carry her, and she was determined to escape.

Nozomi was following her, it was almost like she was skipping. She hummed as she ran after the girl, smiling as always.

"Umi, I don't understand what you mean!"

She picked up the pace, gaining speed on her target. She had trapped her in a corner, and her smile only grew. Sliding down a wall, the second year looked up at her friend. She was shaking, and could barely speak. Tears were starting to fall down her cold, pale cheeks.

"N-Nozomi..."

The third year got ontop of her, holding her wrists above her head. She smiled, her hair falling into her face as she leaned down.

"Umi, did you think I wouldn't find out? You know Elicchi is mine." Umi's eyes widened in horror, struggling to get out of the other girls grip.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about, Nozomi.." She was of course lying, and Nozomi wouldn't have any of that.

"You were going to ask out Elicchi, I know you were. Honoka told me." The smaller of the two started to sob, struggling even more.

It was barely any help, as Nozomi tightened her grip. She used her free hand to get something out of the waist band of her skirt. She pulled out a pocket knife, flicking it open.

Umi screamed, and she put the knife up to her throat, digging in a bit.

"Everything was going fine between me and her. I love her, Umi. You don't. You don't understand her like I do. Nobody will." Her voice was shaky as she pressed her blade farther into her underclassmen's soft skin.

"No one can have her. Only I can." She pressed more, breaking skin. Shrieks could be heard from down the hall, and laughter echoed off every corner.

"Scream all you want, Umi-chan. No one can hear you, we're all alone!" The girl practically sang her sentence, slicing into the blue-haired girl's neck.

Screams turned into gurgling, and Nozomi took away her blade. She watched as her victim choked on her own blood, laughing as she did so. She drawed her blade, stabbing her in the heart. Blood gushed out, covering the upper half of the twin-tailled girl.

"For Elicchi."


End file.
